Debí estar a tú lado (Ruta XX)
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Basado en mi fanfic "Debí estar a tú lado". ¿Que hubiera pasado si Takane decide vivir como Ene luego del accidente? ¿Será su ruta a la felicidad con Haruka o nuevas tragedias darán inicio?


_**Holi! DokuHime-sama se reporta de nuevo x3 Perdonen, dije que seguiría con el crossover pero no ando muy inspirada xD ademas que ando de adicta con un juego u.u pero tampoco lo dejaré incompleto nwn**_

_**Mientras tanto, les traigo este fanfic inspirado en otro que hice. La idea me surgió al día siguiente que publiqué "Debí estar a tu lado" pero hasta ahora lo hago jaja xD**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**_

_**-Los personajes pertenecen a Jin x3**_

_**Es cortito pero espero les guste, que lo disfruten.**_

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Enomoto Takane había sido enterrado dos días después de su muerte. Vecinos y allegados les daban condolencias a los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan, sin embargo, aquellos que no conocían el secreto de este singular grupo no sabían que la chica estaba viva. Ene, su cuerpo cibernético aún estaba presente en este mundo.<p>

-¡Goshujin! Es tarde, si no llegamos a la hora indicada todos se van a molestar-chillaba la voz del azulado personaje.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Arg… olvidé que como Ene eres más molesta-susurró el apurado chico-Pero… me alegra que sigas aquí-sonrió girando su rostro a la pantalla.

-Shintaro… eres un maldito cursi jajajajajaja

-¡Pero qué...! Ahh no volveré a ser gentil contigo. ¿Por qué no te quedas en el celular de Haruka y me dejas en paz?

-Vamos, vamos. Es por los viejos tiempos.

-¿Segura? Haruka pidió disculpas por dejarte de lado, estaba muy arrepentido.

-Lo sé, ese día lloró tanto que pensé que inundaría Japón-suspiró.

-¿Entonces, todo bien entre ustedes?

-¡Sip! Es solo que…cuando me ve su mirada se vuelve tan triste, como si se culpara.

-Mmm solo tiene que acostumbrarse, aguantarte así tal y como lo hacía con tu otro cuerpo-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

-Si haces otro de esos comentarios, le diré a Ayano de tus fetiches raros y carpetas porno…

-L-Lo siento-respondió de mala gana.

En la base solo se esperaba por la llegada de los miembros 6 y 7, quienes llegaron justo a tiempo evitando ser regañados por la líder.

La mayoría del tiempo, ellos se juntaban solo para cenar, compartir unos momentos juntos ya que en el día algunos trabajaban o estudiaban.

-Ene, quédate hoy con Haruka-ordenó Shintaro.

-¿¡Por qué!?-gritó la nombrada.

-¿N-No quieres?-susurró Haruka. La peliazul observó su rostro lleno de decepción y finalmente cedió.

-No debes preocuparte-interfirió Kano-no es como si él pudiera violarte o manosearte en medio de la noche kukuku

El rubio fue golpeado brutalmente en el estómago por la líder, obteniendo risas y comentarios divertidos de los demás miembros, sin embargo, nadie notó que esa inocente broma devolvió a la realidad a la chica que una vez fue Enomoto Takane "Es cierto, Haruka ya no me abrazará o acariciará mi cabeza…no podré sentirlo más"

Con forme los días pasaron Ene notaba todas las cosas que jamás tendría en su nueva vida: no podría sentir el olor de las comidas de la líder o comerlas, no compartiría los inviernos ni los veranos con sus amigos, no podría golpear a Shintaro, no podría sentir la calidez de Ayano ni jalar de las mejillas de Haruka… ¿eso era vida?

Cierto día que Ene se quedó en el celular de Haruka, tomó una decisión importante.

-Haruka…-lo llamó.

-¿Sí?-respondió con una de sus bellas sonrisas.

-Ya no puedo seguir más con esto… es muy doloroso-confesó apareciendo en la pantalla del computador del muchacho.

El peliceniza se giró a encarar a la chica virtual, llevándose la sorpresa que de sus hermosos ojos caían lágrimas sin parar.

-Es demasiado…no puedo vivir así. Estando tan cerca de ustedes y sentirme tan lejana, no puedo-decía con voz quebrada- Incluso ahora, desearía tanto que secaras mis lágrimas como solías hacerlo pero es imposible.

-Takane…-susurró el chico al borde del llanto. No sabía que decir pues él se sentía igual. Quería abrazarla, tocar su cabello, tomar sus manos, besarla… sentir su calor pero no se podía.

-Sé que está mal pedirte esto pero, por favor. Bórrame.-alzó su mirada ahogada en tristeza.

-¿Borrarte? Pero no se puede, Shintaro dijo que varias veces lo intentó y siempre aparecías.

-No pueden borrarme si no lo deseo-después de decir esto, Ene estiró sus manos y de ellas salió una ventana que decía "¿Desea eliminar esta vida?" y con las opciones "Aceptar" y "Cancelar".

-No quiero, no puedo hacerlo-susurraba el chico.

-Por favor, solo tú puedes hacerlo. Quiero que lo último que vea sea tu rostro Haruka.

-Eso es egoísta, Takane.

-Jaja lo sé. Soy yo después de todo.

Haruka con mano temblorosa tomó el mouse del computador y su otra mano la puso en la pantalla. Takane, o mejor dicho, Ene imitó ese gesto con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Jaja ni si quiera puedo decir que se siente frío-dijo con un nudo en la garganta-no sé por qué tomé esta decisión. Hubiera sido mejor morir en ese hospital para llevarme tu calor como recuerdo…

-No sigas, por favor. Lo haces más difícil-finalmente Haruka rompió en llanto- Takane…

-¿Sí?

-¿Sabes que te amo?

Con una mirada de asombro la chica azul lloraba con más intensidad. Luego con una sonrisa quebrada dijo:

-¿Sabes que también te amo?

Con la mano temblando, Haruka finalmente hizo click en "Aceptar".

-Adiós, Haruka-dijo Ene, desapareciendo pixel por pixel hasta dejar nada.

-No Takane. Hasta pronto-respondió el chico con una mirada sombría observando la solitaria pantalla.

Haruka acariciaba la pantalla lentamente, aún con rastros de lágrimas en su rostro el cual se encontraba sereno.

-Se que estás ahí, pasa-dijo sin mirar a la puerta. De ella había entrado Mary con una expresión similar a la de Haruka.

-Esta vez tampoco…-susurró la chica.

-No importa-le sonrió Haruka sacando de su bolsillo una misteriosa esferita negra que parecía un dulce. Y como si se tratase de eso, se lo tragó.

El chico se puso de pie en busca de algo en uno de los cajones. Sonrió satisfactoriamente al encontrar el arma que buscaba.

Giró su rostro a Mary, el cual era adornado por una sonrisa un poco sádica y por el resplandor de sus ojos ámbar, diciendo:

-Solo debemos buscar otra ruta.

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chan chan chaaaan (?) bueno, si no me expliqué bien, esa esferita negra es Kuroha luego del último capítulo del anime xD<strong>_

_**Cualquier sugerencia o corrección déjenlo saber x3 espero sus hermosos reviews con ansias!**_

_**Y como siempre gracias por su apoyo lectores míos!**_

_**Hasta pronto!**_


End file.
